Schriftensammlung über das Mojo
thumb|250px| (Die folgenden Informationen, Traktate und Erfahrungsberichte könnte ein ausdauernder Forscher theoretisch zusammenbringen. Bisher wurde derlei, soweit bekannt ist, nicht unternommen) Quelle 1 Aus den Worten des Ork-Schamanen Mogrin Farwalker, an einem Lagerfeuer einem Tauren erzählt Arrh, Trollmagier sind das Letzte! Sie sind geheimniskrähmerische Hunde!! Stolz, eitel, verschlagen wie alle Dunkelspeere. Und dabei sind die Dunkelspeere angeblich noch zivilisiert, im Vergleich mit andern Trollen! PFAH! Aber das erbärmlichste, was ich je erlebt habe, war ein verdammter Magier, der dabei wahr, als ich die Geister im Kampf rief. Er war schwer verletzt, unser Trupp fast aufgerieben und es kamen immer noch mehr Kolkar. Hab' die Totems gerufen und die Geister angeschrien. Macht von Erde, Fels und Wind! Kommt, helft uns. Kommt Geister, seid mit uns!!! Dabhu, die Geister sind gekommen. Sie gaben mir Macht... arrrrrrh wasz für eine Schlacht. Wir haben gesiegt! Für THRALL!!! Wir standen bis zu den Knien im Blut der Kolkar! Wir spießten Köpfe auf Lanzen. Wir haben für die HORDE gesiegt! Und danach... gehe ich zu dem verfluchten Troll und frage ihn, ob er jetz RESPEKT vor den Geistern hat. Was sagt er? Sitzt da, mit nur noch einem Bein und einem Spalt im Schädel, und ist immer noch so hochnäsig wie vorher. Sagt mir, die Geister wären mächtig, aber sie gingen ihn nichts an! NICHTS AN! Ich frage ihn, ob er über meine Macht lacht... und er sagt: "Du hast die Macht nicht, mann. Deine Geister haben die Macht. Und du bettelst bei ihnen wenn du was brauchst. Aber das geht mich auch nichts an." Dieser HUND! Hab' ihn natürlich erschlagen. Quelle 2 Magistra Extraordinaria Dorwina Kellmann von Auenstiin, "Die Arkane Macht der Völker", siebte Auflage, Lordaeron, seit fünf Jahren vergriffen und nicht neu gedruckt, Exemplar der Bibliothek von Undercity "Die Arkane Macht, welche wohnt inne verschiedenen Völkern, findet facettierte Ausprägungen die, wenn auch allenthalben durch Rytuale seltsamster Art umschleyert, stets ähnliche Effecte erbringen. Ist es zwar so, dass Magus und fynstere Hexenmeyster, "Schamane" der Orken und "Schmeyßer" der Trolle unterschiedliche Dinge bewirken können, so bleibt doch ihnen allen eines gemein: Die Controllaria des Mana, welches unsere Welt allerorten durchströmt und durch Handlung und Gedanken in Form gepresst zur Conclusio ím zauberischen Niederschlage führt. Die Theorie, nach welcher auch unsre guten Priester magysch begabt, jedoch die ihnen innewohnenden Kräfte nur zu nutzen in der Lage sind um Kontakt zu den Göttern aufzunehmen und jene um Assistencia zu bitten, soll hier keinesfalls erläutert werden. Sie ist in Natura und in Essencia ketzerisch und wurde ganz zu Recht in die Rote Bulle des Reiches aufgenommen. Das Licht spricht durch seine gelehrten Diener als Ausdruck des Willens der Hohen Macht und soll von dieser Untersuchung gänzlich ausgeklammert seyn. Für die anderen Genannten mag jedoch gelten gelassen werden, dass sie die gleiche Kraft verarbeyten, wie es auch der edle Magus oder die edle Maga tun - das Mana. Daß diese Minderbegabten jedoch unterschiedlichste Wege der Verarbeytung nutzen, welche inefficient. So mag gesagt werden, der Hexer öffnet mittels seiner Kraft die Barriere in die andere Sphäre und ruft darhindurch diejenigen Kräfte, mittels welchen er sein Tun antreybt und vollbringet Von den Schamanen der Orken ist es uns bekannt, daß sie in der Lage zu seyn behaupten, mit "Geistern" Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wiewohl die Existencia von derlei Wesen angenommen werden kann und wir geneigt sein wollen dergleichen für denkbar zu halten, so ist die Macht der Schamanen aus eben dieser Abhängigkeit begrenzt. Sie nutzen das Mana in dero beschränkter Weise, daß sie es in derley Totems binden und primityve Gebete sprechen müssen, um zu einfachen Ergebnyssen zu gelangen. Der Magus hat die höchste Kunst der Arkanen Beeinflussung erreicht - er kontrolliert das Arkane mit Wissen und langem Studium, durch Klärung seiner Gedanken, Meditation und Übung seynes Geistes, formt es direkt und ohne Umwege zu Feuer oder Eis, lediglich mittels hart und streng eingeübter Gesten, Worte und Contemplation. Bloß sein Geist ist es, welcher zwischen Erfolg und Misserfolg steht und somithin ist er wohl die feinste, erhabenste und zivilisierteste Ausprägung der Ausübung magyscher Macht. Von den sogenannten 'Schmeyssern' der Trolle ist uns wenig bekannt. Da dies jedoch ein ad factum primitives Volk, muss angenommen werden, dass ihre Macht nur eine Geringe seyn kann. Soweit bekannt, sind sie keine primitiven Priester und stehen den Göttern der Trolle nicht nahe- können also die Kraft vermutlich auf diese Weyse nicht formen und controlliren. Sind zudem, soweit uns bekannt, nicht mit Dämonen und anderen Nichtwesen im Kontakt - auch hier keine Verbindung zu einem Potencial, das größere Erkenntnis verhieße. Wie sollte also die Arkane Macht controlliert werden, wenn nicht durch starken Glauben, dämonische Macht oder contemplatives, abgeschlossenes Studium? Eine weytere Möglichkeyt scheint nicht gegeben, weshalb alle Berichte über die 'beeindruckende' arkane Capacitatio der trollischen 'Schmeyßer' als baß übertrieben angesehen werden sollten. Kommen wir nun zu den noch geringeren Völkern. Den Ogern, Gnollen und Murlocs... " Quelle 3 Gina McRae, Bukkanierin und Weltreisende. "Meine Zeit bei den Trollen - Erinnerungen an einen Schiffbruch in Stranglethorn und dessen gar grauslige Folgen", ca. 25 Jahre alter Text " Zutiefst erstaunt war ich über das Verhalten dieser alten Trollin, die mich doch davor bewahrt hatte, von ihren Stammesgenossen verspeist zu werden. Hatte ich sie zuerst für zutiefst freundlich, ja weicher als die anderen ihres Stammes gehalten, so zeigte sich mir später, dass sie in mancherlei Hinsicht die Härteste und Grausamste von ihnen war. Tiefe Gefühle zeigte sie so gut wie nie, Zuneigung zu anderen erst recht nicht. Warum ich verschont und der unglückliche Mulbert entbeint und gekocht wurde, erklärte mir niemand. Die 'Mojo-Schmeißerin' weihte mich nicht in die Geheimnisse ihrer Kunst ein, aber manches schloss ich, während mein Trollisch sich verbesserte, aus unseren Gesprächen. Als ich sie fragte, warum sie ihre drei Schüler derart erniedrigte, misshandelte und missachtete, erhielt ich rätselhafte Antworten, die alle mit einer "inneren Macht" zu tun hatten, die geweckt werden müßte. Ich dachte zuerst, es ginge dabei um Götter oder Geister. Jedoch lag hier, wie ich spätest erfuhr, ein schwerwiegendes Missverständnis vor. Es schien nämlich so zu sein, dass Mama En'Fuego Zalakka, wie sie genannt wurde, ihre Schüler ausbildete, indem sie alles tat, um ihr Selbstvertrauen zu brechen und sie zum aufgeben ihrer Kunst zu bewegen. Tatsächlich erlebte ich mit, wie einer von ihnen des Nachts weinend und schreiend das Dorf verließ und in den Dschungel rannte - er wurde nie mehr gesehen. Auf meine vorsichtigen Fragen, ließ sie mich schwören, keinem ihrer Schüler zu sagen, was sie mir nun sagen würde. Und erklärte mir im Folgenden, dies sei der Alte Weg des Mojo. Nur durch Schmerz sei das Mojo zu formen, denn dazu Glauben, Geister oder Dämonen zu nutzen sei ein "unreiner, dummer Weg". Sie sagte auch etwas über alte Zeiten und die Bürde ihres Standes, nie zuviel zu Glauben, aber um das wirklich zu verstehn war mein Trollisch alles andere als gut genug. Auf meine Frage, welcher Art ihre Lehren denn sein könnten, dass ihre Schüler das alles ertragen würden, grinste sie sehr breit - fast das einzige Mal, dass ich so etwas wie eine Bewegung in ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte - und sagte mir: Es sei ihre große Prüfung, zu erfahren dass sie sie kaum etwas lehren könnte, dass sie all das umsonst erduldet hätten. Dann würden sie begreifen. Und wenn sie dann noch klar sprechen und denken könnten, seien sie Mojo-Schmeißer, stark nur noch im Glauben an sich selbst. Ich muss im Nachhinein sagen, dass ich froh war, drei Tage später auf meinem versteclt gebauten Kanu fliehen zu können und durch die Haie lediglich ein Bein zu verlieren. " Quelle 4 Eine Erläuterung der Mojo-Mama Malui Re’shan, datiert auf die Zeit des Zweiten Krieges, in der Nacht vor ihrem Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld von Withbarrow dem gefangenen gnomischen Völkerforscher Collin Wigglepad diktiert "Einst erhoben wir uns aus dem Nichts, kamen und bauten Dörfer, Städte, Paläste. Bauten Das Reich. Wir wuchsen und wurden sehr stark. Wir waren die Einzigen. Und wenn es doch andere gab, dann wussten wir nichts von ihnen und sahen sie nicht auf der großen Welt, die wir zu unserer machten. Diese Zeiten sind heute lange vergangen. Fast alles ist vergessen. Fast alles. Du musst verstehen, kleiner Halbmann, dass es keine Wahrheit gibt. Ich versuche deshalb auch nicht, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es gibt nur uns und wie wir die Welt sehen. Wir sind die Lüge und die Wahrheit. Jeder von uns. Für weniges von dem was wir tun, gibt es einen wahrhaft guten Grund. Und auch das stimmt nicht. Alles liegt im Mojo. Die Welt dreht sich um das Mojo. Ob du es hast. Ob du es nicht hast. Und, was am bedeutendsten ist: Ob du weißt, dass du es hast. Vor langer Zeit, als wir uns erhoben, wie ich dir gesagt habe, kam die Macht zu den Gurubashi. Sie kam in vielen Formen, vielen Farben. Sie saß in vielen Herzen. Je stärker wir wurden, desto mehr davon entdeckten wir. Unser Volk ging viele Wege. Es ist nicht möglich, dir alle Einzelheiten dieser Dinge zu erklären, Futter. Nicht einmal ich kenne sie, denn Jahrtausende sind vergangen. Ich sage dir, was ich weiß. Es kamen die, die die Kraft der Elemente kannten. Sie beherrschten den klingenden Gesang der Geister. Es kamen die, die die Kraft der Dämonen fanden. Sie beherrschten die Wesen von Welt-der-anderen-Dingos. Es kamen die, die die Kraft der Götter spürten. Sie beherrschten die Bittformeln, sie konnten zu den Alten sprechen und ihre Gunst gewinnen. Es kamen die, die das Mojo fanden. Sie beherrschten sich selbst. Nichts weiter. Nur sich. Wir sind Mojo-Schmeißer. Wir kamen als letzte. Wir sind wachsam. Wir sind misstrauisch. Wir herrschen über das Reich, das am schwersten zu meistern ist. Über uns. Einen Dämon zu rufen ist nichts. Einen Geist zu bezirzen ist nichts. Einen Gott zu erweichen ist nichts. Dich selbst zu beherrschen ist die Große Macht. Es verleiht dir Stärke. Dein Volk spricht auch davon. Man sagt, sich selbst zu kennen ist die größte Stärke. Das ist wahr. Aber wer nicht dafür geschaffen ist, der wird brechen. Nicht immer ist es gut, sich selbst zu kennen. Es kann hässlich sein. Schmerzhaft sein. Grausam sein. Nur wir gehen den Wahren Weg, Todgeweihter kleiner Mann. Dem Mojo zu folgen ist Mühe, es ist Schmerz, es erscheint dir oft sinnlos und dumm. Du willst beten – du tust es nicht. Du bist einsam und willst anderen nach dem Mund reden – du hältst deine Lippen geschlossen. Du suchst Trost - du versagst ihn dir. Du musst dir selbst genügen. Kein Band sichert dich, aber es bindet dich auch keine Fessel. Du blutest und willst um Hilfe schreien – du verbindest die Wunde selbst. Auch, wenn sie in deinem stolzen, graden Rücken klafft. Es heißt, unter denen die sich einst weigerten Hakkar die Treue zu schwören, waren einige Priester und Schamanen der Großen Stadt – und alle von uns, bis auf die eine. Mama Fasutha, die schwach war. Ich weiß nicht ob diese Sage stimmt. Es ist eine Geschichte, die von Mojo-Mama zu Mojo-Papa weitergegeben wird. Und vielleicht hat jemand übertrieben. Wir sind arrogant, ja. Aber wir sind, im Gegensatz zu anderen, arrogant, weil wir uns kennen. Und nicht, weil wir uns NICHT kennen. Wir wissen, dass es unser Recht ist, arrogant zu sein. Du musst verstehen, kleines Ding, dass unser Volk große Kraft und große Schwächen hat. Wir waren geboren um zu herrschen. Stark, wild, hungrig zogen wir über die Welt und machten sie zu unserer. Die Städte die wir geschaffen haben, überragen alles, was die schwachbrüstigen Elfen jemals erdenken konnten. Unsere Kunstwerke waren so prächtig, dass sie dich erblinden ließen. Wir haben sogar unsere eigenen Götter geschaffen. Aber wir haben auch Eigenschaften, die sehr gefährlich für uns sind. Trolle neigen dazu, sich Stärkeren unter zu ordnen. Seien es Götter, Geister, andere Trolle. Trolle neigen zu Blutdurst, mehr als gut für sie ist. Trolle neigen zu schrecklicher Gier, wenn sie einmal geweckt ist. Gier nach Krieg, Thorium oder Herzen – das ist gleich. Das Mojo zu haben bedeutet, nur dir selbst zu vertrauen. Du nimmst deine Stärke nicht von anderswo. Du nimmst sie nur aus dir. Du betest nicht zu Göttern. Du versklavst keine Dämonen. Das hast du nicht nötig. Du formst die Elemente ohne die Hilfe von Geistern. Du brauchst niemanden. Deine letzte Prüfung hat dich alles über dich gelehrt, was du jemals wissen musst. Die Mojo-Frauen und –Männer sind immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. Die Trolle lieben und fürchten den Voodoo mehr, weil sie ihn besser verstehen. Sie kennen die Loa und deshalb auch die Priester. Uns respektieren sie, ja… aber sie misstrauen sie uns auch. Wir haben nichteinmal viele Rituale, um Fremde zu beeindrucken. Wir gelten als verschroben, ungehorsam gegenüber den Häuptlingen, respektlos gegenüber den Göttern. Nur wenige Trolle erfassen, dass genau das unsere Aufgaben sind. Wir müssen misstrauisch sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch nötig ist, dass es uns gibt. Vielleicht ist es zu spät für unser Volk. Wir haben kein gemeinsames Ziel. Vielleicht hatten wir das nie. Mojo-Schmeißer waren unter denen die versucht haben, den Untergang zu verhindern. Wir sind gescheitert. Vieles von dem, was wir waren, ist vergessen. Wir streiten uns gerne. Wie alle Trolle lieben wir das Blut, die Schlacht, den Tod des Feindes. Auch, wenn er ein anderer Troll ist. Nein, besonders wenn er ein anderer Troll ist. Jeder von uns hat eigene Pläne, viele sind nur halb gelernte, hatten nie einen Meister, kennen nur Teile der Tradition. Uns verbindet nur eins, Fremder. Das Mojo. Du siehst an seinen Augen, ob ein anderer das Mojo hat. Du siehst, ob er die Ausbildung und die letzte Prüfung durch seinen Mojo-Meister bestanden hat. Dein Meister wird nicht dein Freund sein, wenn du dich dem Mojo verschreibst. Er wird versuchen dich zu brechen wie einen Zweig. Wenn es ihm gelingt, wirst du niemals Mojo haben. Wenn er scheitert, findest du das Mojo ganz von selbst. Denn darin liegt das Geheimnis, Gnom! Die wichtigste – aber nicht einzige! – Lehre unserer Kaste. Der Moment, in dem ein Schüler endlich begreift, dass er dir NICHTS schuldet. Dass du ihn betrogen hast! Dass er den Schmerz umsonst erduldet hat. Dass das Mojo aus ihm kam, immer aus ihm selbst, NUR aus ihm selbst! Nicht weil sein Meister ihn unterrichtet hat... sondern OBWOHL er ihn unterrichtet hat. Das ist der schmerzhafteste, schrecklichste, freiste Moment seines Lebens. Zu wissen, dass nur er selbst seine Stärke ist, nichts anderes. Von diesem Moment an wird ihm das für immer genügen müssen. Er kann nur noch stolz darauf sein, alleine und dennoch stark zu sein. Und er kann nie wieder zurück. Wenn du dich selbst und die Welt einmal so gesehen hast, kannst du deine Augen nicht mehr schließen. Du kannst daran wahnsinnig werden – oder du wirst ein sehr, sehr guter Mojo-Schmeißer. Du siehst mich an, als wäre ich wahnsinnig, Gnom. Unsere Völker sind sehr unterschiedlich. Eure Herzen sind klein und weich, euer Fleisch schmeckt seltsam. Fürchtest du den Tod? Wenn morgen der Angriff beginnt, ehe die Sonne aufgeht, wird unser Bozz dich ausweiden und opfern lassen. Glaubst du, dass das unsere Götter für uns gewinnen wird, gegen euch Gnome und Zwerge? Glaubst du, wir brechen durch eure Linien? Ihr seid in der Überzahl? Was heißt das schon. Ich werde bei meinem Stamm in der Schlacht stehen. Mojo werfen. Ich fürchte nicht den Tod . Bango, junger Schüler – nimm diesen Gnom, steck seine Schreibdingos in seine Tasche und bring ihn zu den hinteren Zelten. Wenn ihr im Wald seid, lass ihn gehen. Starr mich nicht so an, abgebrochenes Ding. Hast du NICHTS verstanden? " Quelle 5 aus einer Lehrstunde der Priesterin Tin'jay Lajele, Shadowprey "Wenn ihr 'nen Mojo-Schmeißer trefft, seid höflichse Typos. Er kämpft fürn Stamm, wie ihrs. Aber vergesst nie: Es gibts Mojo-Schmeißer, die euch wütnd machns werdn. Das Mojo hat no dingo mit den Göttern zu tun. Und n Mojo-Schmeißer weiß das genau so gutig wie ihrs. Was? Nono Faju, Mojo is nichse Voodoo und auch nichse Hoodoo. No, hat auch nix mit den 'Andern Von Draußn' zu tun. Hm, fragst zuviel, Faju. Weiße nich womit Mojo was zu tun hat. N Mojo-Schmeißer hat mal gesaagt, Mojo is genau das was wir Priester nich machns. War zuerst wütnd, mann. Wollte ihn verfluchn. Aber Mojo-Schmeißer sin so. Is Tradition. Ihr wisst, dass die Loas bei euchs sind, mons. Das is eure Stärke, euer Glaubn, eure Macht. Wie finsters immer wird und wie übel die Dingos laufen, wenn alles Licht ausgeht und alles schlecht is, dann sind die Loas bei euch. Ula'tek. Jian'ki. An'Chrass. Hii'rek. Da Grinsende Hund sogar vielleicht. Un' alle anders. Ihr habt Sicherheit, mon. Ihr wisst wo ihr steht. Euer Glaube gibt euch supakrasse Macht weil wenn die Loas seh'n dass ihr glaubt und immer gute Opfer bringt, dann helfen sie euch. Mojo-Schmeißer kriegn ihre Kraft woanders her. Weiß nich woher, aber ich schätz es is nich halb so heftig wie das was wir spürn wenn die Loas durch uns kommen. Keiner is' den Loas so nah wie wir. Wir spürn ihre Augen auf uns. Licht oder Schatten, wir haben das drauf, weil die Loas uns das schenken. Weil wir zu ihnen beten und immer treu sind, eh. Und das is' klasse. Darum sind wir so stark. Das is der Weg des Priesters, mann. Deshalb sind wir mächtig und deshalb ehrt uns der Stamm. No Faju, ich hab no Ahnung wieso diese Mojo-Schmeißer dann so hochnäsiglich sein könnn. " Quelle 6 Mama Jippa zu ihrer Schülerin Akamé kurz vor deren Prüfung - neuzeitlich "Fucko maan, das is zu langsam. Hast du nie deine Augen aufgemacht, wenn ich dir was erklärt hab? Du machst das unlässig. Sag ich nur so, um nich das Wort "bekackt" auszusprechen, Akamé. Halts Maul und widersprich mir nich. Ich hab' schon verfookhte Tauren gesehen, die schneller waren als du. Das is kein Mojo, das is ein verschissner Unfall, mann. Du kannst es nicht. Und ich seh es nich besser werden. Ich seh dich scheiße bau'n, jeden Tag seit ich dich angenommen hab. Und du willst deine Prüfung angehen? Lass es, mann. Du wirst nie im Leben 'ne Mojo-Mama. Wenn ich dir eine Prüfung stelle, dann gehst du einfach nur drauf. Das ist alles, mann. Du wirst wieder scheiße bauen und du wirst sterben. Ich weiß auch nicht - werd' Priesterin. Denn ehrlich gesagt glaub' ich, mit der Hilfe der Loas kriegst du vielleicht in deinem Leben sogar noch was auf die Kette. Oder such dir nen Kerl, lass dir viele Kid'dos machen, irgendsowas. Dir fehlt der Biss, dir fehlt der Schneid und du glotzt mich an wie'n verdammter Kodo... ich kann mir nicht mehr Mühe geben dir das Mojo zu erklären, als ich's schon tue. Hm. Is deine Sache. Du hast keine Begabung. Kannst das einseh'n, mann. Kannst 'n gutes Leben führen. Wenn du meinst du fühlst dich als Leiche besser, dein Ding. Ich würd' dir wünschen dass du's packst. Aber mit den Skills... no. Mann, als ich so lange gelernt hatte wie du, war ich schon doppelt so gut. Mein Lehrer war Papa Bango mann, und er war zufrieden mit mir. Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich 'ne gute Schülerin. Er hat mich gelobt und mir damals immer mal wieder gesagt, dass er 'n gutes Gefühl bei mir hat. Ich wünschte ich könnte das heute auch zu dir sagen. Aber ich lüg' so verdammt ungerne. Scheiße mann, ich frag' mich, was ich mir dabei gedacht hab', dich anzunehmen. Also jetzt versuch das hier nochmal. Und hör auf zu heulen, verfoohkter Dreck. Konzentrier' dich. Ich will nur einmal sehen, dass du was vernünftig hinkriegst..." Kategorie:Forschungen Kategorie:Anduri Stamm